project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hello/How are you?
Hello/How are you? (ハロ／ハワユ) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai scritto e prodotto da Nanou. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Melancholic. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"You want to tell them, but you can't bring yourself to do so... This song explores the dilemma we have all faced! The version features a cute scrapbook style video!"'' Liriche Giapponese=ハロ　窓を開けて　小さく呟いた ハワユ　誰もいない　部屋で一人 モーニン　朝が来たよ　土砂降りの朝が ティクタク　私のネジを　誰か巻いて ハロ　昔のアニメにそんなのいたっけな ハワユ　羨ましいな　皆に愛されて スリーピン　馬鹿な事言ってないで 支度をしなくちゃ クライン　涙の跡を隠す為 もう口癖になった「まぁいっか」 昨日の言葉がふと頭を過る 「もう君には全然期待してないから」 そりゃまぁ私だって 自分に期待などしてないけれど アレは一体どういうつもりですか 喉元まで出かかった言葉 口をついて出たのは嘘 こうして今日も私は貴重な 言葉を浪費して生きてゆく 何故隠してしまうのですか 笑われるのが怖いのですか 誰にも会いたくないのですか それ本当ですか 曖昧という名の海に溺れて 息も出来ないほど苦しいの 少し声が聞きたくなりました 本当に弱いな 一向に進まない支度の途中 朦朧とした頭で思う 「もう理由を付けて休んでしまおうかな」 いやいや分かってますって 何となく言ってみただけだよ 分かってるから怒らないでよ 幸せだろうと　不幸せだろうと 平等に　残酷に　朝日は昇る 生きていくだけで精一杯の私に これ以上何を望むというの 何故気にしてしまうのですか 本当は愛されたいのですか その手を離したのは誰ですか 気が付いてますか 人生にタイムカードがあるなら 終わりの時間は何時なんだろう 私が生きた分の給料は 誰が払うんですか サンキュー　ありがとうって言いたいの サンキュー　ありがとうって言いたいよ サンキュー　一度だけでも良いから 心の底から大泣きしながら ありがとうって言いたいの 何故隠してしまうのですか 本当は聞いて欲しいのですか 絶対に笑ったりしないから 話してみませんか 口を開かなければ分からない 思ってるだけでは伝わらない なんて面倒くさい生き物でしょう 人間というのは あなたに　ハロ　ハワユ|-|Romaji=HELLO mado o akete chiisaku tsubuyaita HOW ARE YOU daremo inai heya de hitori MORNIN' asa ga kita yo doshaburi no asa ga TICK TOCK watashi no neji o dareka maite HELLO mukashi no ANIME ni sonna no ita kke na HOW ARE YOU urayamashii na minna ni aisarete SLEEPIN' baka na koto ittenai de shitaku o shinakucha CRYIN' namida no ato o kakusu tame mou kuchiguse ni natta "maa ikka" kinou no kotoba ga futo atama o yogiru "mou kimi ni wa zenzen kitai shitenai kara" sorya maa watashi da tte jibun ni kitai nado shitenai keredo are wa ittai dou iu tsumori desu ka nodomoto made dekakatta kotoba kuchi o tsuite deta no wa uso koushite kyou mo watashi wa kichou na kotoba o rouhi shite ikite yuku naze kakushite shimau no desu ka warawareru no ga kowai no desu ka dare ni mo aitakunai no desu ka sore hontou desu ka aimai to iu na no umi ni oborete iki mo dekinai hodo kurushii no sukoshi koe ga kikitaku narimashita hontou ni yowai na ikkou ni susumanai shitaku no tochuu mourou to shita atama de omou "mou riyuu o tsukete yasunde shimaou ka na" iyaiya wakatte masutte nantonaku itte mita dake da yo wakatteru kara okoranaide yo shiawase darou to fushiawase darou to byoudou ni zankoku ni asahi wa noboru ikiteiku dake de seiippai no watashi ni kore ijou nani o nozomu to iu no naze kinishite shimau no desu ka hontou wa aisaretai no desu ka sono te o hanashita no wa dare desu ka ki ga tsuite imasu ka jinsei ni TIME CARD ga aru nara owari no jikan wa itsu nan darou watashi ga ikita bun no kyuuryou wa dare ga haraun desu ka THANK YOU arigatou tte iitai no THANK YOU arigatou tte iitai yo THANK YOU ichido dake demo ii kara kokoro no soko kara oonaki shinagara arigatou tte iitai no naze kakushite shimau no desu ka hontou wa kiite hoshii no desu ka zettai ni warattari shinai kara hanashite mimasen ka kuchi o hirakanakereba wakaranai omotteiru dake de wa tsutawaranai nante mendo kusai ikimono deshou ningen to iu no wa anata ni HELLO HOW ARE YOU|-|Inglese= Video 初音ミク and Future Stars Project mirai ハロ／ハワユ|Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai Curiosità *Questa canzone, insieme con glow, sono le uniche due canzoni nel Project Mirai DX che mantengono la loro 2D PV dai loro giochi di debutto. **Tuttavia, questo potrebbe essere perché i PV utilizzano il modulo Nendroid. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2010